Behind His Name
by TommoTeaser
Summary: James and Lily are having trouble naming their unborn child. Read the story of how Harry's name came to be, and find the really meaning behind his name. JamesLily OneShot.  Oh, Sirius xD  R&R!


**AN (MUST READ!): OKAY! I HAVE _NOT GIVEN UP ON SECOND CHANCES! _ I am experiencing technical difficulties in fanfiction and I will try to get it fixed. This OneShot popped into my head, and other oneshots I have too. I'm currently working on Second Chances but am trying to fix my computer so I can post a new chapter. REVIEW! REMEMBER! IT GIVES ME INSPIRATION!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

****

* * *

><p><p>

_**Behind His Name**_

"LLLIIIILLLLYYYY! I'M HOOOOMMEEE!" James exclaimed. Lily Potter rolled her eyes.

"Nooo, really?" she asked, her voice full of sarcasm. James chuckled.

"No, not really, I'm just standing right here… in this very spot… at home…" He said, pretending to be deep in thought.

James paused to see his wife sitting on the couch, with her stomach sticking out a little, seeing as she is 3 months pregnant. She had a big book in her hands, which she was studying with vast concentration.

"What's that your reading, love?" James asked approaching her and plopping down next to her on the couch.

"The Book of Baby Names." she read to him. He looked over her shoulder. She was on the boy names.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" She turned to look at him.

"I don't know, I've just got a feeling." she explained.

"I don't know, maybe its a girl."

"Okay, fine then, what should we name the baby if it's a girl?" she asked turning around so that she was facing him.

"I dunno, Sara?" She glared fiercely at him.

"I'm not naming our baby after your ex!"

"Jennifer?"

"That's another one of your ex!"

"Gwen?"

"Also an ex!"

"Sheesh woman! What do you do? Stalk me? Even I didn't know those were my exs!" Then his face slowly turned into a grin, "although, you didn't need to hide it, I would've liked it better if I knew you stalked me…" Lily glared at him.

"Is that all you've got?" He sighed in defeat.

"Yes…" he muttered.

"Okay, enough with girl names, what about boy names?" she said. James appeared deep in thought. Then he smiled.

"James Potter Jr.!" He said with a finger in the air. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No,"

"But-"

"I said, no!"

James pouted. "Why not? Do you hate my name?"

Lily, once again, rolled her eyes, "No, I just want him to have his own name if it were a boy." James huffed.

"No fair."

There was a pause where Lily continued to read when she finally said, "I like the name Edwin," James looked at her like she was crazy.

"Isn't that the sparkly vampire's name?"

Lily face-palmed, "That's Edward, stupid,"

"Oh… but still you've gotta admitt, that's a pretty gay name." Lily glared at him.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"_Yes,_ it is!"

"Oh, shut up, James, what is it with you guys and your macho façade."

James looked as though he was about to protest, but Lily silenced him with a look and he bowed his head.

"Fine, I won't name the baby Edwin then." She skimmed through baby names when suddenly, James's head shot up.

"What about Harold?"

Lily looked thoughtful, "Erm, no… I don't really like that name…"

"Harvey?"

"No, it sounds like a car,"

"At least it's better than koyota,"

Lily sighed, "It's Toyota."

"Oh, then… Hannah?"

"That's your ex! _AND _that's a girl name!"

"Seriously! How many exs do I have!"

"Apparently, ALOT!"

"… wow… really?"

"Yes!"

"Huh… fine, I'll try and think of a name that is NOT one of my exs."

"Good," He paused for awhile until James shouted,

"SHADOW!"There was a long stretch of silence until Lily broke it by bursting out laughing.

"HAHA! ?-Ha!- Is that- Haha!- the best you could-HAHAHA!- think of, James?-Hahah!" Lily said through fits of laughter.

James scowled, "…nooo… I was just… I mean… it's a pretty epic name..." Lily giggled,

"Sure honey, whatever you say,"

James huffed. "Sheesh." Lily laughed.

"Cmon, we'll discus this later," she said getting up, closing the book and making her way to the bedroom, closely followed by a sulking James.

* * *

><p>4 months have past and James and Lily Potter still didn't have a name for their baby. They found out two months ago, that their baby was going to be a boy, but they didn't dare bring up the baby names.<p>

Sirius Black was spending the day over with James and Lily, checking to see if they're okay. (Partly because he just wanted to annoy them)

"Soo… have you thought of a baby name yet?" Sirius asked. James froze and Lily sighed.

"No, I can't find anything good, at least Petunia found something, though it's a quite stupid name for a son." Sirius looked confused.

"What did she name him?"

"Dudley."

There was a long silence and all three of the burst into laughter.

"D-Dudley? Man, I feel sorry for the little brat, with a name like that!" Sirius said laughing.

"I know! Looks like there's gunna be another baby elephant!" James exclaimed. After all the laughing died down, Sirius made his way over to the fridge and took out three bottles of butterbeer and handed it to the three of us. Lily looked at the butterbeer in dismay.

"I don't know, I don't think I should drink it with me being pregnant and all…" Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Lils, it won't do anything to the little Prongslet you've got buldging out of your stomach."

"Yeah, besides, I think its good for the little guy, Lilyflower." James agreed. Lily glared at them.

"Do not. Under any circumstances, call my child 'Prongslet' and James, if you value your life, you wouldn't call me 'Lilyflower' ever again." She said, taking the butterbeer from Sirius's hand.

"Aw, cmon, Lilyflower," James said, smirking at Lily's angry glare, "He's my son too ya know? Besides, I like the name! Prongslet! We should totally-!"

"No!" Lily stated furiously. "I would not name my son that!"

James pouted, but Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Mini Prongs?"

"No."

"Prongs Jr.?"

"No!"

"Jamesie Poo?"

"What the bloody hell, Sirius? Just because that's your little 'nickname' for James doesn't mean you get to call him that too!" Sirius looked disgusted and James looked equally as revolting.

Lily smirked at their faces, trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"How did you know that?" Sirius questioned. James stared at him in shock and Lily burst out laughing, slobbing some butterbeer on the table as she placed it down.

"What the hell? I-I-Eww!" James said. Lily laughed harder at this.

"Besides! That was back at Hogwarts!" James said indignantly. Sirius nodded.

"That was when he dated that Amanda girl? Remember that? The overly obsessed one?" Sirius added. James's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah! That creepy phsyco path that followed me wherever I went?" Lily hit him upside the head.

"You prat! You're the one that asked her out!" She stated.

James shook his head. "Actually, she shoved me up a wall and snogged me when I was walking alone to potions. She then started rumors about us dating and me being 'in love' with her." He explained. Sirius burst out laughing as James's face looked disgusted.

"Yeah! She came up with those stupid nick names. Jamesie Poo being one of them, Moony and I called him that ever since," He said between laughs. James's face turned even more disgusted.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" James said as Lily recalled him having an ex like that, laughing at the memory.

"Hmm, what else was there?" Sirius said in mock concentration, Lily did the same.

"There was Jamiekinns,"

"And Jamiebear,"

"And their couple name, 'Jamanda'."

"Oh! And here was the best one! CuddlewuddleJamiemacutiekinns!" Sirius and Lily laughed at the expression James had on his face. Just then, Remus came through the fireplace, obviously traveled by floo.

"Hey guys, why're you all laughing?" He said, brushing off the soot and ash on his clothes. James and Sirius perked up.

"Moony! Quick! What is a nickname that crazy Amanda called James before?" Sirius asked. James pouted and mumbled something that sounded like, _'What great friends I have.'_

"What are you lot talking about?" Remus asked. Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius pouted when he didn't answer his question.

"Well, we started talking about what name to call my son-" James made a distinct sound in his throat and Lily rolled her eyes, sighing, "-Our-son, then we got to the subject of James's ex, Amanda."

"You don't have a name yet?" Remus questioned. Lily shook her head. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius who was now pouting like a five year old who was rejected of ice cream.

"Jamesie my lovely." Remus answered for Sirius. James groaned and buried his face into his hands as Sirius punched his fist in the air, laughing out loud with Remus and Lily. Lily then picked up her bottle and took a sip, enjoying the buttery taste of it.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked after taking a few more sips. Remus shrugged.

"Just checking up on you guys, besides, I heard Sirius was coming and I wanted to make sure he didn't cause you any, ah, what's the word, '_trouble'_," He said. Lily smiled at Sirius's pout.

"Thanks for caring, I don't think I could've survived any longer with these idiots," she said pointedly to her husband and best mate. They both looked affronted.

"Hey!"

Lily smirked and took another sip of butterbeer.

"Anyways, what names do you have so far?" Remus asked, smiling at the pouting faces of the 20 year old 'men'.

"Well, not really anything so far," Lily said sighing.

"Wow, you guys really need help." Remus said smirking. Sirius raised a hand.

"Excuse me, can I have a say in?" he said mockingly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"What is it Mr. Black?" Sirius smiled innocently.

"Actually, I've got a name!" Lily sighed and face palmed.

"We are NOT naming it Prongslet, Prongs Jr. or any other name with the word 'Prongs'." Sirius pouted.

"Well, judging by this rate, you guys are screwed."

"Remus!"

"What! It's true!"

"You were supposed to be the good example!"

"Sorry Lily, but I am a Marauder at heart," Lily rolled her eyes.

"This is hopeless. James said, burying his face into his hands. Sirius mockingly patted his back.

"You said it, CuddlewuddleJamiemacutiekinns."

* * *

><p>Lily and James sat in St. Mungo's, too overjoyed to say anything. Laying peacefully in their arms, was their newborn son. He had emerald green eyes, just like Lily, and a head of dark black hair. He was currently fast asleep, oblivious to all the people watching his every move. Sirius, Remus, Peter, even Dumbledore was there, all smiling at the new born.<p>

"He's so adorable." Lily stated softly. Just then, the door burst open and in came two of Lily's best friends. Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Vance. They both looked frantic and a mad glint shone in their eyes.

"LILY!" They said running towards them. Lily smiled.

"OH MY GOD! You have no idea how hard it was to get here! There was this crazed healer in the waiting room telling us to bloody wait and give you privacy-"

"Well screw that! You're our bloody best friend! If she let and idiot like Sirius come in-" ("Hey!" Sirius huffed) "-then she should let us in too!" Emmeline and Dorcas shouted. Sirius glared and Remus shushed them, causing the girls to cast their glares at them both.

Emmeline and Dorcas's eyes fell on the baby in Lily and James's arms and their expressions softened.

"Aww!" They cooed as they watched the baby squirm in their arms, trying to get in a more comfortable position. He slowly opened his eyes and cocked his head.

"He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"He has your nose, Lily!"

"And your eyes!"

"What's his name?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone processed what the girls were saying.

"We don't have one yet," Lily said truthfully. Emmeline raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Don't even think about it Sirius." she added when she saw Sirius open his mouth to say a pun. He pouted. Dumbledore smiled.

"No matter if he has a name or not, he still is destined for greatness." Dumbledore looked grim, he knew in the future, he will have the weight of the world on his shoulders, all because of a prophecy. But even if it sounds like his destiny is already chosen for him, it's not true. You choose your own destiny, and Dumbledore believes he will.

Lily looked sadly at her son. She didn't want him to be destined for greatness. Of course she did, but she didn't want him to get hurt just because of his stupid chosen fate. She wants him to grow up like any other kid, to have a normal life, a happy one.

"Harry," she said suddenly, "Harry James Potter." There was a silence where Lily was thinking of what she said. It just… came out… but she liked it no less. It just sounded right.

James smiled, "Perfect." Dumbledore smiled again,

"A wise choice, the name Harry, means Army ruler." Lily smiled again. For some reason, she knew this name was meant to be, she knew Harry would one day lead, become an Army Ruler.

"Harry James Potter, Soon to be, greatest wizard of them all." There was a long silence where everyone stared at the newborn squirming in Lily's arms until Sirius broke it.

"… can I be godfather?"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat around the library table, with Hermione lecturing them, and Harry and Ron drifting off into a daze. He smiled inwardly at the scene, remembering the day Harry got his name. He chuckled slightly as Hermione smacked them both with Hogwarts: A history. He shook his head and made his way around the corridor, thinking of the great things, Harry would do in the future, living up to the meaning, behind his name.<p>

**_~The End~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HURRAY! This took me awhile to finish but I didn't really feel satisfied with the ending I had. Anyways REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
